Les Sept Péchés Capitaux
by Cielle-W0lfberg
Summary: Chaque péché capital est dissimulé dans l'un de nous. Chez Lelouch, aller savoir si il n'en a pas un qui domine...Petits One-Shot sur tout les couples de Code Geass avec Lelouch L. ! Chaque couple sera représenté par une péché ! Résumé Naze, je sais
1. Luxure :: C

_Les 7 péchés capitaux._

_**Dans Code Geass, je me suis aperçu que y'avais trop pleins de possibilités de couple avec notre cher empereur Lelouch. DONC, puisque je m'ennuie et que... et que voilà, j'vais faire sous le thème des 7 péchés capitaux ! **_

_**Chaque histoire n'a aucun rapport les uns des autres. C'est mieux de préciser pour éviter les quiproquos... Bye bye bye. **_

_**Bon, je préviens, c'est lma luxure donc... Si vous êtes des âmes sensibles... J'ai mis K+, mais c'est plus pour les plus de 12ans voir moins quand même, que 9ans... Donc bref... J'en sais rien, mais bonne lecture =) !**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Luxure ::**_ C.

Une journée comme les autres dans la base de Zero. Une nouvelle bataille va bientôt commencer. Pourquoi faire tout cela... Toutes ces guerres, ses pleurs, ces vies en moins. Lelouch ne savait plus pourquoi il faisait cela. Il avait perdu courage. Tout ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'à présent, il pensait que cela n'avait servis à rien. Nunnally était sous l'emprise de Schneizel, Shirley était morte... Kallen comme distante... Bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi présente dans l'ordre des chevaliers noirs... Et elle...

_« Encore une mission ! Super !_

_- C.C. ... Tais-toi un instant..._

_- Pourquoi je ferais cela ? Zero-Sama... »_

Lelouch soupir un instant. Toute la journée, la sorcière n'avait pas arrêté de parler, de se moquer, d'embrouiller Lelouch avec ses remarques sarcastiques. Le pauvre, il n'en pouvait plus. Déjà que le moral était à Zer... à Un... Enfin bon... Il se leva et mit son casque. Il se dirigea vers le salon principal, suivi de C.C., qui le suivait de très près. Trop près à son goût. Coéquipière collante allez-vous me dire. Il vit que tout le monde n'était pas vraiment au travail. Soupirant intérieurement, il fit marche arrière et retourna à son bureau. C.C. Resta quelques secondes à regarder les autres. Tamaki se dirigea vers C.C. Et lui demanda brièvement et pas très gracieusement ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'envoya un peu chier, en prétextant que si on lui demandait, qu'il dise qu'il ne le savais point ; toujours sous un air fort polie, mais une pointe désagréable.

Lelouch se posta devant la porte de son bureau et hésita un instant à ouvrir. Il soupira une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci extérieurement et non dans sa tête. Il ouvrit la porte et enleva son masque. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur le canapé et regarda le plafond... C.C. Entra aussi dans la pièce et se mit en face de lui, se tenant les joues. Elle voyait qu'il n'allait pas spécialement bien et se posa quelques questions. Elle passa par-dessus la table, d'un petit bond, comme une gamine et alla à côté de Lelouch qui visiblement, avait les paupières lourdes.

_« Ca ne vas pas ?_

_- …_

_- T'as perdu ta langue ?_

_- Tu vas me lâcher trente secondes..._

_- Et en plus tu es de bonne humeur... »_

Le teint pâle habituel du jeune britannien semblait ce jour là, plus clair que les autres. Vu qu'il avait les cheveux jais, il n'était pas très dur de voir qu'il avait naturellement la peau très blanche, mais là, c'était plus flagrant que les autres journées passées en sa compagnie.

_« T'es malade ?_

_- Comment ?_

_- T'es pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine t'sais... »_

Lelouch se frotta le visage, comme s'il ne savait même pas qu'il ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Il soupira une troisième fois. Il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux tombés par-dessus ses yeux, pour qu'on ne voit pas ses yeux violets. C.C. Esquissa un petit sourire narquois. Elle se mit sur les genoux de Lelouch, face à lui. Geste qui d'ailleurs, ne le laissa pas indifférent.

_« Pousse-toi immédiatement._

_- Pourquoi je feras cela ?_

_- Pourquoi toi, tu fais ça._

_- J'en ai envie. »_

Elle l'encercla par ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Il ne fit pas de signe de résistance, trop pas bien pour pouvoir réagir, que se soit positivement ou négativement. Elle ne câlina gentiment, lui caressant les cheveux, lui susurrant des mots doux, pour pouvoir le rassurer. Elle posa son front contre le sien. Fiévreux il était.

_« Tu as de la fièvre Lelouch... »_

Il ne répondit rien. Il avait juste levé les yeux pour pouvoir croiser ceux de la sorcière aux cheveux verts.

Puis, il commença à trembler. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de C.C..

Elle souriait, finalement, il s'endormit. Ainsi. C.C. Veillait sur lui, bien qu'elle était toujours sur ses genoux. Lui prenant doucement les joues, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son visage endormis. Innocent. Toute sa rancune, sa colère, s'étaient endormis en même temps que leur propriétaire et l'air enfantin et mignon de Lelouch était ressortit. Un visage calme et serein, malgré la pâleur de son visage. Elle laissa glissait ses mains sur tout le long du corps du jeune étudiant. Elle profitait un peu de cela, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. En ce collant un petit peu plus à lui, elle mit sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci et l'embrassa tendrement. Les baisers devenaient bizarrement beaucoup plus... sensuelles. C.C. Profitait beaucoup de cela et elle en profita pour arpenter de ses mains et de ses baisers le corps du garçon endormis.

Une bonne heure s'est écoulée. Le chez des chevaliers noirs ouvre doucement les yeux. Il est allongé sur le canapé. Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il comme cela ? Ce sont des questions qu'il se posait. Levant un peu la tête, voyant aussi une fille aux cheveux verts dessus lui, il se frotta les yeux et demanda à C.C., assez surpris, ce qu'elle faisait là, comme ça, dans cette position assez...

Embarrassante.

_« T'es trop chou qu'en tu dors tu sais..._

_- Je me suis endormis ?!_

_- Bien-sur, t'as vu comment tu es ? Pâle, fiévreux... Tremblant aussi. Faut pioncer dans la vie si on veux être un bon chef. _

_- Mais... Pourquoi tu es là ? »_

La jeune femme embrassa de nouveau Lelouch. Il essaya de la repousser un petit peu mais sans grand succès. Ses forces le quittait dès qu'il faisait un geste, même petit.

Elle laissa glisser ses lèvres tout le long de son visage et passa dans son cou.

_« Qu'est... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Arrête voyons ! »_

Mais C.C. N'arrêtait pas pour autant. Elle passa ses mains le long des cuisses du garçon. Elle remontait doucement, tout doucement, et passa à un certain endroit.

_« Arrête ! »_

C.C. n'arrêta toujours pas, elle appuya légèrement, et continua sa route, passa sur son ventre, le massant, puis son torse. Lelouch avait les joues qui commençaient à être rouges et sa respiration était haletante.

_« Aurais-je un mauvais remède ? Normalement, tout garçon de ton âge aurais mieux réagis..._

_- Arrête..._

_- J'avais oublié qu'un garçon malade, était plus soumis qu'un autre..._

_- ...Ar...Arrête... »_

Elle se leva d'un bond et hurla dans la salle.

_« OUI ! J'en veux bien un de 35 centimètres !!_

_- Tu vas te taire ?! »_

Lelouch prit la bouche de C.C. Entre ses mains. Il lui laissa juste le nez pour respirer.

_« Non mais ça va pas ?! »_

Il fronça légèrement des sourcils. Elle, elle riait. Tamaki couru dans le couloir et par delà la porte du bureau, demanda si tout allait bien. Ouf, il n'avait surement pas entendu ce qu'avait dit C.C..

_« Oui oui ! Retourner à vos occupations !_

_- Roh... Oui d'accord... »_

Lelouch attendit que Tamaki s'en aille pour dire à C.C. Qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Elle fit ce qu'il disait et ne bougea pas. Il la lâcha, et toussa un peu. C.C. Soupira et alla lui cherchait un bon médicament. Elle les mit dans un verre d'eau, fit attention à ce qu'il y est la bonne dose, qu'il soit bien diffusé et le donna à Lelouch. Il le prit sans rechigner.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Et donc voilà ce premier péché capital. J'espère que ce petit One-Shot sur C. vous a plu...**_

_**A plus tard, pour un autre péché ! Bye bye bye !**_

_**Un Review serait la Bienvenue. Une petite critique ? Siouplait.**_


	2. Gourmandise :: N

**Second péché héhé ! La Gourmandise ! Et siouplait, n'ayez pas de pensées perverses en lisant cela. Hein ? Je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime pas l'inceste. Et cela n'en est point. **

**Je m'excuse par ailleurs du retard de ce chapitre... J'étais très occupée ! ''. Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui m'ont laissés des rewiews... Arigatô !**

**Bonne lecture sinon !**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Gourmandise **:: _N._

_« Onii-sama ? Onii-sama ?_

_- Oui Nunnally ?_

_- Alors alors ? Tu les as ?_

_- Oui, t'as de la chance, c'était les derniers..._

_- Yataa ! »_

Lelouch soupir un petit peu. Il dépose sa précieuse boîte de chocolats du célèbre chocolatier Albert (_**pas de discrimination de nom, c'est un chocolatier très reconnu... britannien !)**_ près du fauteuil de sa sœur, il s'assoit et attends qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle était excité comme une puce ce jour là. Normal, elle allait passé Pâques, seul, avec son frère. Les autres années, ils avaient tendance à être invité par des nobles ou par des membres du conseil. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais ce n'était pas un Pâques en ''famille''. Bref, la Nunnally était toute heureuse à cette idée. Elle prit la boîte, la toucha pour voir un peu mentalement à quoi elle pouvait bien ressemblait.

_« Elle est de qu'elle couleur Onii-sama ?_

_- Je l'ai pris Orange, un peu pâle._

_- Super :3 ! »_

Nunnally reposa la boîte. Elle dit à Lelouch que maintenant, il fallait attendre quelque jours pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Quand Pâques sera là c'est à dire. Il n'y avait que 3 jours à attendre, mais elle trop contente que cela ce passe, qu'elle en parlait constamment. Lelouch la regardait, amusé, en face d'elle avec un petit bouquin dans la main. Puis, Millay entra dans la maison, juste avant d'avoir frappé à la porte. Elle couru vers Lelouch et lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

_« Allez on se dépèche ! On as des préparatifs à faire j'te signal !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?_

_- Lelouch ! On fait une fête pour Pâques j'te rappelle !_

_- Ah... oui. _

_- Allez ! C'est dans deux jours ! On bouge son popotin !_

_- C'est pas en disant ça que ji'rais plus vite ! »_

Millay tira Lelouch hors du salon et laissa Nunnally toute seule.

Après avoir fait les préparatifs, les guirlandes, faire les comptes de la commande de chocolats, essayer d'éviter trente secondes Millay pour voir ce qui se passé à l'ordre des chevaliers noirs, Lelouch poussa un gros soupir en se posant sur sa chaise du bureau du conseil des élèves. Kallen qui se trouvait là, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Puis qu'elle avait une ''nature fragile'' on ne lui avait pas fait faire les travaux les plus dures pour l'organisation... C'est-à-dire... Les comptes. Elle insista auprès de Lelouch pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_« Millay me prends pour sa boniche !_

_- Je ne pense pas que c'est son but... Tu sais._

_- Je pense pas non plus ! Mais c'est agaçant tout de même à la fin !_

_- Oui..._

_- Et les comptes ?_

_- Ça avance. Lentement, mais surement. Je me demande juste comment elle a pu avoir cette idée aussi saugrenu que d'acheter une fontaine de chocolats fondu... Si j'ai bien compté... Ça fait un bon quart du budget..._

_- Une fontaine entière ?!_

_- Oui, comme celle qu'il y a au milieu du jardin, mais au lieu que ce soit de l'eau, c'est du chocolat._

_- Et il viendras d'où tout ce chocolat ?_

_- D'Albert..._

_- Ah bah j'comprends mieux pourquoi les vendeurs étaient aussi... Pressés..._

_- Les vendeurs ? »_

Lelouch esquissa un petit sourire. Il expliqua très brièvement qu'il était allé le matin même, dans cette fameuse chocolaterie. Avec la commande de ''malade'' que Millay avait faites aussi... Mais bon, cela ne lui faisais ni chaud ni froid au final. C'était juste, surprenant. C'est comme ces pizzas géantes qui ne fonctionnaient jamais.

Les minutes passèrent, les jours aussi.

Les jours passent.

_« OU EST CETTE CAISSE 37 ?! NOM DE DIEU !_

_- Calme-toi Shirley !_

_- Lulu ! Ça se soit que t'es pas la gérante des caisses de chocolats !_

_- Non, moi je suis gérant d'autres choses..._

_- Mouais...! »_

Shirley gonfla les joues et s'en alla, chercher sa caisse de chocolat perdu. Lelouch soupira, et repensa rapidement à ce qu'avait dit sa sœur la veille. Elle était un peu triste que son frère avait été le gérant d'autant de chose et lui souhaiter bonne chance à chaque fois qu'il lui téléphonait, pour donner de ses nouvelles.

A la fin de cette longue journée de fête, Lelouch revint chez lui, des paquets de chocolats à la main. Comme il le pensait, la mademoiselle Ashford avait forcé sur les commandes. Elle avait donc partagés ce qui restait aux autres.

Rentrant dans le salon, la jeune princesse fit un sourire radieux.

_« Tu es rentré ! _

_- Oui, pardon de n'avoir pas pu revenir plus tôt. »_

Il déposa la caisse sur la table du salon. En s'appuyant sur le rebord, il soupira. Journée dure... Nunnally bougea légèrement son siège de telle façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'approcher de son frère. Elle chercha dans l'air sa main. Lelouch la tendit un petit peu et fit l'air de n'avoir rien fait, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir d'ailleurs !

Mais bon, elle la prit et la déposa sur sa joue.

_« J'ai hâte d'être à demain !_

_- Moi aussi Nunna-chan._

_- Mais pourquoi Millay à fait la fête aujourd'hui et non demain ?_

_- Car elle savait très bien que les élèves allaient fêter Pâques chez eux et non Ashford._

_- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une fête de Pâques alors !_

_- Si, on ne sait pas quand les cloches viennent tu sais. Elles penvent venir le soir aussi... »_

Nunnally réfléchit quelques instants. Le soir ? Donc logiquement, après minuit, vu qu'elle viennent le lundi... Elle eu une idée.

_« On pourrait faire en sorte qu'elles viennent ce soir à Minuit Onii-sama !_

_- Pourquoi ne pas attendre demain ?_

_- Parce que ! »_

Nunnally fronça un peu des sourcils. Lelouch soupira et la prit dans ses bras.

_« D'accord, on le fait quand tu veux. Enfin, on La fait quand tu veux, cette fête de Pâques._

_- Super Onii-sama ! »_

La jeune fille fit de nouveau un sourire radieux qui montrer bien tout sa joie. Lelouch aimait beaucoup quand elle était heureuse de cette façon. C'était rare d'avoir des moments où elle était aussi contente. Les temps n'ont pas toujours était facile pour elle et son frère. Les souvenirs de quand ils étaient encore Prince et Princesse d'un grand royaume se logeaient encore dans leurs esprits. A cette époque, Pâques, il ne le fêtait que par un grand diner, pas très festif...

Minuit sonne. Lelouch lève la tête de son échiquier et va vers sa sœur. Elle s'était endormis, le temps que Minuit passe.

_« Nunna-chan... Il est minuit..._

_- Hein ? Comment ?_

_- Tu m'as dit de te réveiller à cette heure... »_

Nunnally releva la tête comme si elle sortait d'un long sommeil, chose qui n'était pas tout-à fait faux. Long sommeil, non. Court oui. Si elle ne pouvait pas ne pas utiliser ses yeux, elle aurait surement ouvert les yeux et regarder autour d'elle ce qui se passait.

Lelouch prit Nunnally dans ses bras et dans le salon, la déposa sur le canapé. Nunnally écouta attentivement ce qui se déroulait. Lelouch prit une voix grave et sérieuse et dit, le poing fermé sur le cœur qu'il était fier et heureux, de clôturer cette fête, seuls, de Pâques ! La princesse applaudit ce qu'il faisait, tout joyeuse.

_« Nous pouvons donc ouvrir les chocolats Onii-sama._

_- Oui, Gourmande._

_- Est-ce si mal ?_

_- Vas savoir... »_

Lelouch tendit quelques paquets que Millay avait donné. Nunnally les scruta, en ouvrit quelques un, ais s'aperçut qu'elle ne retrouvé plus celui que Lelouch lui avait offert. Elle ronchonna un petit peu, mais commença à en gouter quelques un. Elle commençait à en avoir partout sur les doigts. Le déchus lui, avait fait un peu mieux attention ! Mais était amusé de voir sa sœur ainsi. Entre deux devinettes _**(car dans chaque boites, se trouvait de petites devinettes)**_ il essayait de faire rire sa sœur, déjà assez joyeuse pour cela. Puis, ouvrant la troisième boite de la soirée, il s'arrêta, et laissa l'ouvrir à Nunnally. Elle reconnu la fameuse boite et l'ouvrit sans plus tarder. Quand elle fut ouvert, elle prit du bout du doigt un des chocolats pour le gouter. Lelouch, ayant une idée, l'arrêta et lui lui que c'est lui qui allait lui faire gouter et qu'elle devra deviner. Il prit un chocolat et le tendit à Nunnally. En ouvrant la bouche et en faisant un «** GNAM **» quand elle avait mordit le bout du doigt de son frère, Nunnally commença à dire son verdict.

_« Un orange !_

_- Oui. »_

Le jeu continua ainsi. Maintenant, les deux avait de chocolat pleins les mains. Lelouch fit remarquer ce petit détail à sa sœur qui prit à l'instant où il avait prononcé ses paroles, la main de son frère et lui suça le bout des doigts, histoire de les lavé.

_« Nunna-chan ! On dirait un chat !_

_- Nyah nyah ! »_

Lelouch soupira un petit peu et se laissa finalement faire. Bon, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était agréable, mais ça n'était pas non plus si dérangeant que cela. Un petit chat comme petite sœur. C'est pas courant n'est-ce pas ?

Mordre.

_« Aïe ! Nunnally !_

_- Pardon ! Pardon pardon ! Voulais pas... »_

Lelouch sourit un petit peu. Il pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Sa ''tite sœur adoré. Kawaii-chan comme l'appeler certain. Nunnnally baissa un petit peu la tête... Elle se mordit la lèvre et en même temps, enlever le chocolat présent dessus. Elle resta quelques instants comme ça. Lelouch prit les mains salis de sa sœur et fit la même chose qu'elle venait de faire quelques secondes auparavant. Celle-ci fut un peu surprise, mais ne fit pas de signe de reniement.

_« Ça chatouille petit chat !_

_- Nyah..._

_- Nyah nyah ! »_

Lelouch, quand il avait finit son ''travail'', redonna les mains de Nunnally... Bah à sa propriétaire ! Elle s'essaya un petit peu, rigolant comme une enfant, et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'une famille de petit chats gourmands !

_« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut... N'est-ce pas ?_

_Nyah ! »_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Voilà voilà. J'espère que ce péché vous a plu.**

**Sur ce, je m'en vais à mes occupations.**

**Bye bye bye.**

**_PS ::__ Bon, j'espère franchement que cela vous à plu. Encore pardon du retard, la fin d'année était là, et j'avais mieux à faire que d'écrire x3 *à vrai dire, j'étais pas vraiment sur l'ordi *-**. Sur ce, des p'tites rewiews ? '.'?_**

_**Kissoux mes peu de lecteurs x3**_


End file.
